


'revision'

by oncetherewasafrog



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: GOSH DARN IT, M/M, Paul is stressy, and john is just a great friend, because of exams, but the boy needed a break, or whatever, technically he's bad because he takes Paul away from his revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherewasafrog/pseuds/oncetherewasafrog
Summary: John is trying to help Paul revise for his exams when Paul finally realises the end is near.





	'revision'

Paul was sat on the edge of John’s bed, staring at his friend. They had been trying to revise biology for the past hour and it had finally dawned on Paul that he was about to leave school in just two days. It felt as though there was a pit in his stomach that was also somehow looming over his head at the same time- it made him feel sick and out of control.

John sat cross legged on the floor looking up at him, he looked so grounded and calm compared to Paul, although the younger male supposed it was because he didn’t have any exams coming up and it didn’t feel as though his whole life was about to change. John smiled up at him, with the biology revision guide still open in his lap. How could he look so normal? Paul looked down at John- a boy who had already gone through everything Paul was going through- how had he kept everything together? Sure, he hadn’t exactly liked School as much as Paul did but John hadn’t even seemed to care when he had left school.

John was frowning slightly as Paul continued staring at him,

“Are you okay Paul?” he asked, sliding the book off of his lap and kneeling up so he was at a similar eye-level to Paul- his eyes searching Paul’s face for any sign of problem. 

Paul looked into his friend’s eyes and gave a sad smile, 

“How did you do it?” he asked, “How did you stay so together when it seemed like everything was ending?” - immediately looking down into his lap as soon as he said it. 

He felt John gently place his palm on his thigh and squeeze it softly which made Paul close his eyes and savour the touch- it made the pit in his stomach waver and Paul was grateful. 

“It’s just something everyone does, I mean I think it’s quite clear that I never really liked school so I was looking forward to getting out of there but of course it was a big change and almost everyone feels the same way which I suppose is kind of comforting,” John murmured, his breath making Paul’s skin prickled as the younger boy opened his eyes to look at John again, before leaning his forehead against the other boy’s. 

John was warm and the heat made Paul smile- almost as if it slowed down all the thoughts of The End(™) that was slowly creeping up on him one exam at a time. John moved his hand up to Paul’s waist, stroking his fingers against the hem of Paul’s jumper. Paul moved his arms up and around John’s neck in a loose kind of hug and tilted his head to kiss him. Paul had always loved to kiss John; his lips were never quite soft but never dry either- more of a medium of such imperfection that they reflected John in so many ways that Paul could never outrightly explain. In that moment however, they seemed to further lift the pit from his stomach and replace it with a more pleasant flutter. Paul broke the kiss and looked at John, the older boy having already have left school seemed to be managing fine with life.

“Do you ever still miss your old teachers?” He asked, watching John’s face carefully. The older boy looked up in thought, his fingers still slowly stroking around the hemline of Paul’s shirt.

“I don’t really suppose I miss them, although I do sometimes think of them when something reminds me of something that happened at school,” John said, his fingers slowly slipping under Paul’s shirt, touching his skin. Paul hummed in both response to John’s answer and the feel of his rough fingertips on his skin. The younger boy inhaled as he began stroking his own fingers up the back of John’s head, through his auburn hair. 

Paul thought about his teachers, they seemed like such important people in his life and to them he was surely just another face that would soon be replaced by a much younger child. The thought made him shudder against John and hold the other boy tighter. 

“So do you want to do any more revision then?” John asked looking behind him at the pile of biology books, already pretty sure he knew what Paul’s answer would be. The younger boy gave a single shake of his head before kissing John again, this time in a deeper way. John’s other hand slipped up Paul’s shirt roaming upwards. Paul gasped into the other boy’s mouth. Now was definitely not the time for biology revision- Paul wanted John close, not behind a horrible, useless revision guide. 

Paul began to fiddle with John’s shirt button waiting for a response from the other boy who nodded, bumping his forehead against Paul’s. The younger boy began undoing the shirt buttons slowly and concentrated of the feel of John’s lips against his. 

“Can I take yours off?” John asked, his hands now back at the hem of Paul’s shirt. The younger boy nodded and reached his arms over his head, letting his friend undress him. Paul could feel Jon’s eyes sweep across his body as he took off his shirt, making Paul feel open as if John could see his every thought and emotion running through his nervous system. Paul shuddered at the thought of him seeing all of his thoughts as the older boy began kissing him again.

John slowly pushed Paul back so he was laid on the bed and ran his hands up the younger boy’s chest. Paul inhaled quickly as John’s palms ran over his nipples before grabbing the older boy’s head and pulling him in for another kiss. John pressed his forehead to Paul’s, now leaving over him, Paul smiled, the pit in his stomach getting increasingly smaller yet still refusing to disappear. It made him think of all the things he’d done over the past five years and how soon it was all going to change and go away. But John wasn't going anywhere. Paul didn’t want him to.

John gave up on letting Paul undo his shirt as he much preferred to have the younger boy’s hands stroking his hair rather than them fiddling with his buttons, and undid it himself- quickly ridding himself of the extra layer of clothing that was keeping him away from Paul. 

Paul moved his hands from John’s head to his back, pulling him closer so their torsos met, trapping John’s hands in the process. John wiggled out of Paul’s grip, making Paul giggle, and put his arms on Paul’s shoulders, pinning Paul to the bed. Paul pretended to struggle, even though he knew he could get John off of him if he truly wanted. John leant down to meet the younger boys lips for a quick peck.

“Can I take ‘em off?” he said nodding down to Paul’s trousers. Paul nodded enthusiastically, a small innocent looking smile toyed at his lips. The younger boy laid still as John slowly took off his skinny, black jeans- tugging them over his ankles harshly making them both chuckle. The jeans were then thrown on the floor beside the discarded pile of biology revision by John before he leaned over to give Paul to give him yet another kiss. The younger friend seemed to melt into the kiss as John climbed up to straddle his lap. Paul inhaled as he did so feeling a familiar feeling overtaking the black hole in his stomach. John seemed to notice and thrust ever so slightly to tease the younger boy. 

Paul gasped at the feeling of John on top of him and he decided that his friend would definitely stick around longer than all the pointless biology facts that had been forced into his head would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing that I made
> 
> I started writing it the day before my final biology paper when I was getting all stressy because it had finally dawned on me that I was leaving school. Looking back on it I've decided that I was definitely having a drama queen moment because the extended summer holiday I'm getting instead of school is great.


End file.
